


By Moonlight

by TheDiamondSword400



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fluff, Mr Mistoffelees is Quaxo's stage name, Rarepair Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400
Summary: Quaxo is very confused but not complaining too much.
Relationships: Electra/Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	By Moonlight

Quaxo blinked and stared uncertainly at the sight before him.   
The isolated little clearing where he practiced his magic had been redecorated in his absence. A crate sat in the center covered by a red cloth. On top of it was what appeared to be two servings of some rather tasty smelling fish and two lit candlesticks that cast a dim glow over the clearing. The ground had been entirely covered in a carpet of red rose petals.   
Quite honestly, he wasn't sure how to respond to this.  
“Um?”  
He spun around in surprise and his eyes widened.   
Electra glanced between the setup and him a few times with a dear in the headlights expression “Did you – did you set this up?” she asked at last.  
“No!” He flushed and cleared his throat self-consciously. “No. I just came here . . . to practice a bit. I don't know,” he waved his hands helplessly at the clearing “how all this got here.”  
“So you didn't send me the note?” she asked uncertainly.  
“Note?” Quaxo blinked at her in confusion “What note?”  
She silently handed over a piece of paper. He took it and read it over “'10:00. Come alone.'” He read aloud “That's vaguely threatening. And it has a map to the clearing.” He looked over at her “You didn't know how to get here before?”  
Electra shook her head, side-eyeing the admittedly romantic set-up “No.” She confessed “How did you know about it?”  
Quaxo flushed nervously and looked away “I . . . practice some things here.”   
“You mean your magic?” She asked and smiled softly when he stared at her with wide panicked eyes.  
“Y-yes.” He stuttered out “How did you know?”   
“Remember when you bet Jerrie and Teazer they couldn't break into your house and won? I was watching from the roof across the street.”  
He paled and nervously preened the longer white fur on his chest “So you saw me . . . ?”  
“Magically Chaos Gremlin proof your house? Yes.” Electra tilted her head and smiled at him “I thought it was very pretty.”  
Pretty? He stared at her in surprise, a smile slowly spreading across his face. She thought his magic was pretty!  
She had very pretty eyes . . . like liquid gold in the candlelight.  
He flushed and looked away quickly, embarrassed “Uh, the fish!” he exclaimed, pointing towards the table. “Would you like to-? I mean, it seems a shame to just let it go to waste?”  
Electra gave him an odd look but nodded “Yes, I suppose it would be. It does smell rather nice, doesn't it?”  
“Mmm-hmm.” he shifted his weight nervously for a few seconds then waved her on ahead. “Ladies first.”  
She chuckled and grinned at him “How gallant.” she purred at him and slipped past.  
Yes, gallant. It had absolutely nothing to do with buying himself time to stop blushing at the thought of dining with her by romantic candlelight under the full moon. He could eat a fish and not make more of a fool of himself then he already had. He could do this.  
The pair sat across from each other and tucked in. The fish was indeed very good. High quality and delicious. Quaxo nibbled on it distractedly, shooting Electra looks across the makeshift table. The torbie queen looked very pretty in the moon and candlelight and being this close to her gave him butterflies.   
“Can I ask you something?” he asked in a sudden bout of courage.  
Courage that shriveled up and died when she met his gaze “Yes, Quaxo? What is it?”  
“Electra, would you-?” He broke off when she tilted her head at him curiously, swallowing nervously “What I mean is, would you like to . . .? Would you care to - ? Oh, Bast!” Quaxo buried his face in his hands, face turning red beneath his fur. Why did he always get so tongue tied?!   
“I'd love to go to the ball with you.”  
He looked up sharply and stared at her with wide eyes.   
Smiling softly at him, Electra clasped his hands in her's and leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips. Quaxo let out a surprised yet pleased squeak at this. She chuckled softly and the two shared a bright smile.  
“IT WORK – umph!  
Quaxo and Electra whipped around and their eyes widened in shock. Tugger flashed them his trademarked smirk at them from the far side of the clearing, a hand clamped firmly over Etcetera's mouth “Well, isn't this just cozy.”  
Quaxo narrowed his eyes, mind furiously making connections “You two set this up, didn't you?” he demanded, gesturing to the candles and rose petals.  
“Yumph!” Etcetera confirmed cheerfully despite Tugger's hand still covering her mouth.  
Tugger shot them a smug look “Well, it wasn't like you two were ever going to work it out for yourselves.”  
“I'll grant you that.” It would have probably taken up five lifetimes for them to figure it out for themselves. Tugger and Etcetera's eyes went wide when he raised one of his hands, magical sparks crackling on the finger tips. “But also: how dare you!”  
The pair bolted when he charged them, bolts of magical light exploding into the ground at their heels as he chased after them.  
Electra giggled as she watched Quaxo chase the pair about, eyes sparkling with mirth. She looked back at the table and ran her finger over the piles of rose petals. She would think up a clever revenge against Etcy for setting her up and revealing her secret crush to Tugger of all cats later.   
Right now she'd just focus on how happy she was.


End file.
